Let's Stick Together
''Let's Stick Together ''is an animated short starring Donald Duck. Synopsis An elderly Donald and Spike recall some old times in business together. Plot An elderly named Spike recognizes Donald as an elderly man picking up litter and feeling painfully tired. Spike recalls the day they first met. Spike was looking for a job on the newspaper until Donald picks it off on the ground. Spike then realizes than he could do it too. Spike then kindly have Donald take a break and do all the work for him. Donald is pleased at this and began their partnership. They stay in a small cottage where Spike also did sewing buttons. As Donald sleeps, he gets stung which causes him to put a cork on his stinger. Their business began at an amusement park where Donald sells balloons for 10 cents only to get more money whenever Spike pops balloons to children after buying them. Their business didn't last long when Spike popped balloons from a dancing balloon woman. They got another job for tattooing sailors, which made Donald find a better job for Spike. They ran a really big business where Spike mends fabric and clothing and portraits. Exhausted from working, Spike begged Donald for a vacation in the country. Donald happily agreed by bringing the country to him. Spike is happy as he flies around the greenhouse and to his surprise finds a bee girl. Spike blushes and gets kissed which causes him to ruin the business by designing hearts all over the clothing, undo sewn flower petals, and write "I love a bee girl" and "I love you dearly". As Donald sees this to his shock, he sadly protests "I'm ruined!" He then sees Spike playing the Hawaiian classic "Farewell to Be" to his new girlfriend. Angered by this, Donald intends to kill the bee girl. Spike gets locked out from Donald as he tries to find her. Spike believed "the thing that brought us together was about to come between us" by stinging Donald (from outside above the greenhouse where he broke out from being kissed) ending his partnership with Donald and beginning a new relationship with his girlfriend. Back from the beginning, Spike says he and his girlfriend (now wife) has been happy all those years ago. Donald, as an old man, sees Spike and protests he's been looking all over for him. As Spike refuses, he changes his mind when his wife yells and throws stuff at him for his laziness. Spike runs off and decides to reconcile his partnership with Donald. Characters *Donald Duck *Spike the Bee *Girl Bee Releases Television *''Donald's Quack Attack'', episode #23 *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'', episode #50 Home video VHS *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Donald's Bee Pictures'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume Four'' Gallery 52905.jpg 52906.jpg 52907.jpg 52908.jpg 52909.jpg 52910.jpg 52911.jpg 52912.jpg 52913.jpg 52914.jpg Tumblr m4yglmSvSO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1952-stitck-5.jpg 1952-stitck-4.jpg 1952-stitck-3.jpg 1952-stitck-2.jpg 1952-stitck-1.jpg Donald Duck let's stick together 1952.png|Donald Duck gets stung by a bee and jumps out of the greenhouse Tumblr_nsok5lcqmK1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ntatnsbTnt1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1952 shorts